1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle lighting device using a semiconductor-type light source such as an LED as a light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle lighting device of this type has been conventionally known (Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2007-48695, for example). Hereinafter, the above vehicle lighting device will be described. The conventional vehicle lighting device is provided with: a bracket made of a vertical panel, which has an opening, and a unit mounting portion; a light emitting element as an LED assembly for housing a diode in a synthetic resin-based assembly case; and a plate-shaped spring member for fixing and holding the light emitting element at the unit mounting portion via the opening, and is adapted to mount a power-feeding connector to a connector attachment port of the LED assembly case of the light emitting element. In the conventional vehicle lighting device, when the LED of the light emitting element is lit to emit light, the light from the LED is radiated to the outside, and illuminates the outside.
However, in the conventional vehicle lighting device, the light emitting element having the diode housed in the assembly case is fixed and held at the unit mounting portion via the opening by means of the plate-shaped spring member. Therefore, the conventional vehicle lighting device entails problems concerning assembling between the assembly case and the diode of the light emitting element; and assembling among the light emitting element, the unit mounting portion, and the plate-shaped spring member, i.e., workability of assembling components.
The present invention has been made in order to solve the above-described problems on workability of assembling components that the conventional lighting device entails.